


Diner

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Suggestive Themes, implied stranger sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu takes a liking to a waitress in the restaurant





	Diner

The little diner was quiet, only a couple of tables occupied. It was later in the evening, the after-work rush long since gone. A young couple sat in a booth by the door, sharing each other’s food and giggling at one another with love struck eyes. The waitress smiled as she refilled their sodas before swinging by the table with the two business men and dropping off their check. Her only other customer sat in the back-corner booth all by himself. He was an attractive Japanese gentleman with silky black hair that hung just past his shoulders, the bottoms dyed a vibrant red. They had engaged in small talk, exchanging pleasantries and light flirting. She learned his name was Hiromu Takahashi and he was a professional wrestler from Japan who had come to the United States for a few shows. He was very soft spoken and she had to almost strain to hear his voice. When she had delivered his meal a soft smile and nod was his only acknowledgement as he quickly dug into the meal. She glanced over at his table noticing his plates pushed towards the edge of the table, though he appeared in no hurry to leave, his nose buried in a magazine as he stretched out along the back of the booth. Usually loiterers would annoy her, but given it was late and they didn’t exactly need the table she shrugged it off. Besides, he was very nice to look at so she wasn’t going to complain. 

Heading over to his table she reached into the pocket of her little black apron intending to drop of his check so he could pay at his convenience. When she moved to set it on the table he held out his hand expectantly for her to place the check in it. Being on the petite said she had to stretch across the table to reach his hand frowning a bit when he made no effort to move and meet her half way. 

“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.” Straightening quickly, the waitress looked around for the source of the words, because there was no way that man with the shy smile and soft voice had just said that. When her head snapped back to look at him she was greeted with a devilish smirk and playful light in his eyes. Gone were all traces of the soft spoken hesitant customer of before. Now a confident cocky man seemed to have taken his place as his eyes traced insolently over her body, lingering on her perky breasts. At a loss for words she floundered, looking around the diner helplessly, quite unsure how she was supposed to respond.

His eyes glanced over at the young couple who had just tossed a few bills on the table and walked out of the diner, the chiming of the bell over the door signaling their exit. His smile grew as he realized they were completely alone in the diner. Her eyes darted towards the closed kitchen door where the cook was. Knowing Henry he was probably fast asleep, slumped on his little stool like normal when it got close to closing time and was slow like this. Taking a deep breath, she walked away from the table, heading to the door and flicking the lock before flipping the light for the closed sign. 

“You coming or what?” She called to the man in the booth, beckoning him to follow her in to the ladies’ room.


End file.
